


Your embrace

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AsaKiku - Freeform, Bathrooms, Bedrooms, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexuality, Late at Night, Love, Married Couple, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, This Pairing Needs More Love - Freeform, Top England (Hetalia), Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Arthur has never been good at conveying his feelings. But watching Sakura sleep so peacefully makes him happier than he can describe.





	Your embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Asakiku needs more love, its such a cute ship

Arthur sighed pleasantly as he walked out of the steamy bathroom a towel wrapped around his neck. He dried the lingering drops of water on his hair ends carefully, he didn't want a wet pillow after all. It was nice to relax and refresh himself after spending hours in a meeting room with the other nations.

America had yet again been ranting about stupid and pointless stuff during the meeting. Filling his mouth with burgers all day and getting annoyed when nobody agreed with him. He swore, for a nation that was centuries old he acted like a child. It made him wonder where he went wrong sometimes, but America was old enough to make his own mistakes.

He had been leaning over a table all day and taking notes while having to deal with a hyperactive America and perverted France. He wondered when France would finally get the hint that he wasn't interested in him. By the end of the day, he had been worn out and staggering out of the room desperate to make his leave.

To be home in his shared house with his lover, to be welcomed home with a smile, a kiss and a hot meal. Nothing had been more perfect, just what he had needed to calm himself. Being alone with her and able to simply enjoy her company and listen to her sweet voice as she went about her domestic activities.

Sakura was already asleep on the bed curled up under the warmth of the bed sheets. Out cold and lost to her own sweet dreams, adorned in a simple pair of light blue pajamas's. But she still looked as beautiful as ever. Even with slightly messy bed hair and slight drool at the edge of her face, she still captured his heart.

After coming home, she had made them both some tea, prepared dinner and then made his bath. She had spent the rest of the afternoon doing housework and insisting he relax. Saying how the meeting had worn him out and how he had been staggering out of the room, she would not allow him to push himself any further.

Though he argued against it at first when they started seeing each other, he had come to understand that was how Japan showed affection. She showed she cared in gestures as she was too shy to speak her mind. Upon them both confessing their feelings to each other, she had given him a box of chocolates.

It was funny in some ways how similar they were, especially when embarrassed or annoyed. Which only made the two of them so perfect for each other. They were both socially awkward creatures and bad at talking to other people. Simply enjoying their own company every now and again, needing space to recharge.

They both had colourful pasts that had shades that they were not too proud of. They both shared a strong love of tea and cats, while having a rich background in music. They both loved nature and were very skilled in terms of gardening. But more than that, deep down they were hardcore romantics that simply preferred traditions.

Arthur approached the bed quietly and gazed down at the sleeping Asian nation. She looked so peaceful and her beauty was only radiated by her current peaceful expression. She didn't have to try hard to win his heart, she simply did so with everything that she was. Her smile, her shy face and her shiny amber eyes.

He was truly fond of Sakura. She did so much for him and never asked for much in return. She only wanted to make him happy and care for him, while in return he spoiled her with affection and genuine love. Treating her like a princess and making sure that she knew how much he genuinely cared for her and his feelings were sincere.

He really was grateful to have Sakura in his life. For the first time in centuries he didn't feel alone anymore. He had someone who understood him and didn't make fun of him. To an extent, she respected him and they shared cultures. Many times, in the past had he visited her country and been amazed by her way of life and traditions.

When she finally came to his nation, it had rained some days (which couldn't be helped), but on the days it was sunny they made sure to enjoy it. He took her to many nature reserves and to his favourite cake shops.

He had even bought her some flowers which she had very much loved. Even saying that Arthur was the first person to have ever given her such a lovely gift. Later he learned that she dried the flowers and hung them from the wall of her bedroom as a decoration, which he found very cute.

Sakura mumbled in her sleep quietly, burying her cheek deeper into the pillow. A few strands of her bangs sliding across her soft cheeks like a black curtain. It was amazing how angelic Sakura looked while she was sleeping. Her genetics only making her baby face more apparent. She looked downright angelic and only made his heart race.

He then reached out to pull the blanket over her shoulders. He didn't want her to get cold and it had been rather chilly during the nights these days. He didn't want her to get sick from not being warm enough. He always prided himself on being a gentleman and a dedicated lover, always making sure they were cared for.

Arthur leaned over the bed gripping the bed frame for support with one hand. He then kissed Sakura's cheek gently to which she hummed sleepily, a small smile appearing on her face. He then whispered, "Good night love" affectionately. His green eyes gentle and filled with love. In all his years, he never thought he could be happy with someone ever again.

Ever since America left him during the revolution and they parted ways, he never thought he would be happy again. His trust all but broken and his heart in pieces that day. Wondering where he had gone wrong and what had caused America to leave his side like that. After all he had done to make sure he was happy and loved.

But after meeting Sakura he found a kindred spirit in himself. Someone who understood him, but also someone who made his heart feel warmth and secure once more. To trust them with everything that he was, no know he could rely on her to stay by his side and would never betray his affections.

He was able to open up and allow his guard to drop. He was able to share things with her that he hadn't in years. To finally find someone that he could be himself around without judgment. Respecting his secrets and understanding that what he lacked in skill of cooking, he made up for with his many other hobbies.

Sakura then scrunched up her face a little and sighed sleepily. She was dreaming, but he wondered what of. It must have been a very intense dream to cause her to make such a face. "Arthur-san" she mumbled sleepily. Her voice sounded gentle and sleepy, her mind lost to sleep and wondering to memories or secret thoughts of the British nation.

Arthur's eyes widened and he stared at her in surprise as the words escaped her lips. She was dreaming about him? He hadn't witnessed such a thing in many centuries, not since America was his ward. He had forgotten how light and happy such a thing made him, his softer side coming to light upon witnessing this.

He didn't know what kind of dreams they were mind you, but they were indeed pleasant. Obviously sweet enough for her to make such a relaxed expression. Arthur then pulled away and walked around the bed to the opposite side. He then discarded of his hair towel on a nearby chair to dry. He would hang it up the morning.

He then climbed between the warm, soft sheets of his bed allowing himself to relax. This time they were not the usual union jack sheets you would expect. Simply a pale blue colour with simple red and white flower patterns on them. Girly somewhat yes, but Sakura had loved them to he had bought them.

Arthur then moved closer to his lover and wrapped his arm around her small waist. His head burying in the crook of her neck so he could smell her soft black hair as they slept. Holding her protectively so she would not come to harm and would not be able to leave him. Able to feel the rise and fall of her body against him, the warmth of her skin and sound of her breath.

He had come to love her smell, sometimes having the vague scent of tea, cherry blossoms (like her name sake) and very rarely cake. Very girly and feminine scents, but not something that he hated. In fact over time it had become comforting to him and to smell like anything else would be strange to him.

Sakura stiffened briefly as Arthur wrapped his arms around her. The sudden gesture of her lover touching her surprising the sleeping nation. But she eventually relaxed and returned to her calm state as she became aware of whom was holding her. The scent of tea and wafting up her nose, knowing only one man who smelled of such a thing.

A small smile spreading across her face as she sensed the familiar warmth of Arthur pressed against her back. The same strong and warm arms holding her close and showing his love. She then continued to sleep peacefully as the Brit laid behind her as they spooned. Meanwhile Arthur lay sleepily holding Sakura close to his own body.

His eyes barely open as sleep came upon him, the days previous events taking their toll on him. The warmth of the bath, the comforting smell of Japan's body against his own and his own exhaustion overcoming him. Today had been very busy for him and he needed to rest to recover his strength to take on the next day.

He then allowed his eyes to close and lose himself to sleep. Knowing his lover would be beside him when he woke from his slumber to greet another morning. To see her sleepy, smiling face gazing at him and greeting him with sweet words. Nothing made him happier to think of such a thing.

" _I love you Sakura. I truly believe I have fallen for you"_ he thought to himself sleepily. His heart had softened and he had now accepted he had fallen in love with her. And he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I also like the name Bripan for this ship naming their two countries into a ship


End file.
